


More Than A Number, More Than Just One Of The Boys

by Kiatana6



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Actually a lot of them are, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, English slang.....I'm sorry, F/F, F/M, Heroes go to the Academy to be trained, Inspired by Thefirecrest, M/M, Manipulation, Neither of them share very well, Omega Hugie, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Homelander, Supe Hughie, Vought does not approve of vigilante bullshit in major cities where they have placed their people, billy is bad at feelings, don't steal my work, possessive billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatana6/pseuds/Kiatana6
Summary: Alternate universe with A/B/O Dynamics. The Boys work for Vought, mostly because Billy wanted to piss off Homelander by joining his super secret club and bring some friends. Hughie is not only the newest member of The Ten but is also the world's first Omega super hero. Billy is not happy about that. But this Omega...is not what he expects. Homelander is not pleased at first but he quickly sees the appeal of an Omega.  He too will be surprised. And Hughie.....he just wants to get through this. He is not thrilled with this new development at all. Inspired by TheFirecrest who showed me the wonderful ship that is Homelander/Hughie
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, Homelander/Madelyn Stillwell(mostly past), Hughie Campbell/The Homelander | John, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 262





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Homelander/Hughie, but alas there isn't much out there. But if you can't find the content you like then write it! But I can't forget my boy Butcher! Well all know he deserves love too. Buckle up Hughie, this is going to be a rough ride. This first chapter is just kind of setting up the world.

Life was a complicated mess.There was man, there was woman. There was a normal everyday human, there were superheroes thanks to the Company Vought. And once you wrapped your mind around that there was one last hurdle to jump. That last little twist was known as secondary gender. The world was made up of three, Alpha,Beta, and Omega. The biggest group were the Betas, the in-between gender. Depending on how you were raised this was a blessing or a sad twist of fate.You are normal, you can be the best you that you can be and no one will judge you. The next group is the Alpha, they are the top of the food chain, born to be stronger, faster, smarter, better. For better or for worse this was the second gender that sociarty praised the most. Last were the Omega.Most thought an Omega’s lot in life was an unfortunate one. You were viewed as delicate and weak, meant to be protected and taken care of. If you were Omega you had to work harder than everyone else. Omegas were the smallest number, because of this there were laws to protect them. 

Gone were the days where any alpha could rape and claim an Omega with out consequence. The laws said Omegas were precious and should be treasured. There had been a time when the death rate among Omegas spiked. In the news there were stories of Alpha fathers who would rather see their child dean than live as an Omega. Or there were times when an Alpha raped an Omega to claim them and the Omega committed suicide out of shame or just spite, a way to strike out at an Alpha and deny them what they tried to take by force.

Now to move on to the main event, the class that was the shining beacon of hope in this sad dark world, the super heroes. Some boys and girls were born special, they were granted gifts that normal people were not, though some gifts were greater than others. As soon as a child showed signs of having powers they were interviewed and more often than not sent to a training facility where they could learn to harness their powers safely. Then when they were ready they went out into the world to do what they could to serve the people. Where they went and who they helped, for a price, was controlled by the multi billion dollar company Vought. Kids, teens, adults, all races, variety of powers, all walks of life, Vought did it all.

And what every hero male and female aspired to be a part of was The Ten, the ultimate elite. Hey had money, fame, fans, a golden ticket in life basically. They were Queen Maeve, The Deep, A-Train, Black Noir,Starlight, Mother’s Milk, The Frenchman, Butcher, and Homelander. The last was the leader Homelander, the second to last was a bit of a co leader if only for the fact that he often didn’t give a fuck what Homelander said.Butcher and Homelander trained together. Homelander debuted earlier and shot to the top of the Vought charts, though Butcher quickly worked his way up. Newest to the team was Starlight, a fresh faced small town girl that little girls all over the world could look up to. You might have noticed that there were only ten supes on the team, well that was because a spot was vacant. The hero Translucent had retired. Thousands of heroes were vying to fill the position. But only one could do it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Homelander sat at his usual spot, The Ten had gathered to go over the finalist so they could pick the final member of The Ten. Of course they really meant him. He always had final say on who joined his Team. Well...almost always, blue eyes flicked to Billy Butcher and his ilk. Butcher had not been his choice but he had been too efficient, too good. Butcher had always been a thorn in his side since their Academy days. Homelander thought he had left Billy Butcher in his dust. He hadn’t been worried when he started to gain attention, that is until it was too late and Butcher became valuable to Vought. Not that Butcher cared, he had never cared about being a good hero. No, Butcher just did enough to pass. Which was why Homlander knew he had joined The Ten just to spite him. He even managed to get his friends into The Ten. At least the two were betas

Betas were Alpha rejects as far as Homelander was concerned. One might expect the elite superhero team to only take Alphas, but too many Alphas Supers in one place was asking for trouble. Of The Ten there were only four currently, Himself,Butcher, Queen Maeve, and A-Train. There was the Frenchman’s pet Alpha, but she was not part of the team. Far too feral, how the Frenchman seemed to control her was beyond Homelander. Not that he really cared, if she ever got out of line he’d take care of her. Homelander knew he could trust Queen Maeve, she had been with him the longest on the team. A-train was easy to manage.

Some might think it a little strange for there to be a vacant spot so soon. Starlight, the new girl who had joined after the unfortunate death of Lamplighter, Homelander liked her well enough. She was spunky. The perfect way to win over all those small town hicks.It had taken a few weeks for her to get with the program, but like everyone else she fell in line. It had only been a few months since she had joined. Homelander was going to miss his friend Translucent, but there were only so many sexual harassment charges Vought was willing to deal with. Strange, he had always thought The Deep would go for something like that. But with that hair, smile, and muscular arms always on display it wasn’t really that surprising that The Deep was still there. Not that it mattered, he was just a pathetic Beta.Finally the doors opened and Homelander sat up a little straighter as Madelyn Stillwell walked in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Madelyn Stillwell was the Vice President of Hero Management. The Ten, had been her doing and because of that they went where she said and did what she said. Even the great Homelander. It wasn’t easy running a group of super heroes. But if Madelyn Stillwell was anything it was a Beta boss bitch. No one crossed her. She felt his eyes on her the second she walked into the room.

Her relationship with Homelander was complicated and messy, it was a thin line to walk and she walked it with her head held high and in heels. Today was a big day for Vought, but she already knew that what she had to say was not going to make everyone happy.

“Good morning everyone.” she smiled, her tone was sweet as honey but that honey was laced with poison. “I know normally we would go over the final candidates for The Ten. But actually the decision has been made and I’d like to introduce him.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Homelander stared. What was Madelyn talking about? “Ms. Stillwell what is the meaning of this?” he asked, maybe this was just a joke. “We haven’t made our decisions yet.”

“You mean YOU haven’t made one.” Butcher drawled from his seat. For once Homelander ignored him completely, his focus was on Madelyn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Madelyn held in a sigh, she could feel the tantrum brewing. Well at least this would be good practice for when her son was older. “I understand your confusion and perhaps even your frustration.” she said patiently, a smile still on her face. “But the new member was selected by Mr. Edgar himself.” She watched in satisfaction as everyone sat up a little straighter. It wasn’t very often that Stan Edgar didn’t leave something in her capable hands, though she fully supported him on this.

Homelander smiled. “Well then…..who is our new team member and will he be joining us this morning.” His smile was pleasant and charming but she wasn’t fooled for a moment.

“Team…..I would like you to meet Hughie Campbell.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets Hughie, as expected Butcher is an asshole about it. Homelander and Madelyn have a little chat and he gets his marching orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Deep still has his issues with women. The reason I switched him and Translucent when it came to who assaulted Starlight is because it could be part of the reason why he had to leave. Honestly I needed to get rid of some one so I could have Frenchie on the team. I feel like the power of invisibility and his skin would be too much temptation and he could go after Hughie too easily.

Homelander waited expectantly, it seemed this new member was going to make some kind of grand entrance. He supposed that something like this was necessary since they had no idea who or what this Hughie could do. Seriously? What kind of name was Hughie? And what ever happened to secret identities?! Where was Madelyn’s professionalism? What kind of hero didn’t care about their privacy? Well at least now he wouldn’t need to go too deep into the Vought files for the information he was going to want. Homelander wanted to know everything about the new member of the team so he would know best how to manage him.

“Well…..where is he?!” he asked when his patience gave out.

“Over here.’ A voice behind them all called out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hughie watched as everyone reacted to him, they had all been facing the door waiting for some one to come in. They had gone over this several times, the big reveal, Ms. Stillwell had told him exactly how things were going to be done. He hadn’t been thrilled at the idea of catching a room full of super powered alpha and betas by surprise, but he had to admit that it was a good way to show what he could do. 

His power was to go unnoticed when he wanted. Really it was kind of funny,his power was to be forgettable. If you didn’t know he was there he could just fade away from notice.He had gotten the drop on some of the most powerful heroes in the freaking world. He hoped none of them were the grudge holding type.

“How the bloody hell did you get in here?!” Butcher demanded. Hughie would feel a lot better if the guy who could probably rip him apart didn’t sound pissed and suspicious.

“Butcher calm down.” Ms. Stillwell sounded exasperated. Shocking. “He came in with me.”

“Then why is that little cunt over there without us noticing?!”

“That is his power.” Ms. Stillwell announced. “He can get past any kind of security. He just walked into a room full of the world’s most powerful superheroes without being noticed.” Well, didn’t she sound smug.

Billy Butcher did not look impressed. “So his power is to be forgettable?” he sneered. “Great fucking addition to the team Mads.”

Hughie took a moment to admire his boldness because clearly Madalyn Stillwell was losing her patience. “His power is stealth!” he practically hissed before calming down. “After all…..he got the drop on you.” Oh Fuck.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Mother’s Milk ir M.M. as the others called him could see a storm brewing. To be honest he was as confused as the others as to why this kid was getting to join The Ten. Stealth power was good but didn’t sound on the level. Still he stepped forward and held out his hand. “Welcome to the team kid. What’s your name going to be?”

Hughie hesitated before taking hold of his hand. M.M. knew that as a Beta his nose wasn’t as good as an Alpha but right away he could tell there was something different about the kid, but he brushed it off as Hughie answered. “Oh….um….Covert.” he muttered. Kid seemed skittish which just added to the feeling that he didn’t belong, didn’t even want to be here. Though M.M. had to admit being in a room with a pissed off Billy Butcher was not fun..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Homelander pressed his lips together, while he had to admit walking past The Ten was rather impressive it didn’t seem to be enough. “Ms, Stillwell, a word?” he requested in a polite tone that barely covered his annoyance. He had to get Madelyn see sense so she could make Mr. Edgar changed his mind. This was ridiculous, he had already easily seen dozens of other applicants with powers far more impressive than stealth!

“Of course Homelander. Lets go to my office. Make this quick. I'd like to try to get Hugie settled and I don’t like leaving Butcher without supervision.” This was said just low enough for him to hear. Homelander couldn’t help but be pleased that Madelyn wasn’t fooled by Butcher. So he followed her without saying anything, no one looked at them. Once in the office he swept his cape to the side before sitting.

“Well?” he arrogantly questioned. He felt nothing else needed to be said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Madelyn knew she had to sell this just right, but she wasn’t really worried about that. She had been working with Homelander for years. At first it had been dangerous and exciting, she still felt a thrill to know she could control a man who considered himself a literal god among men. But sometimes Homelander could be a little trying. But she had to keep control over him. He was like a small child in a man’s body. She remembered being so surprised when it hit her how easy he was to manipulate, though with how he was raised she supposed it wasn’t that surprising. The great Homelander just wanted a mommy. Homelander was a lot of work and right now she felt low on time. She honestly wanted to focus on her own child, not this man child. But she had a job to do.

“Homelander the choice has been made. Hughie stays.” she began.

“Oh that is bullshit!” Homelander snapped. “Why? What makes him so damn special?!” She could sense the tantrum brewing and knew she had to shut it down.

“He’s an Omega. Do you have any idea how rare that is?” She had to make him understand how valuable Hughie Campbell was to Vought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Homelander blinked, he knew that Omegas weren’t born very often but had never cared. If anything that put him more against this. An Omega super hero? Who had ever heard of such a thing? Wasn’t it bad enough that there were Beta super heroes?! “An Omega can not be a superhero.” he insisted. “What will people think?!”

He was distracted from the way her eyes lit up before she answered. “That Vought is progressive! That we are pioneers. Homelander the reason that there has never been an Omega super hero before is because there has never been one born. They all are either Alpha or Beta. Think of how much this will raise our numbers.”

Homelander shook his head. “What the hell am I supposed to do with him?! He can’t fight crime! He’s an Omega, he’ll just get hurt.”

“Oh my sweet caring boy.” Madelyn crooned making his eyes go a little wide as he sat up a little straighter. “It’s so good of you to worry, and of course you would. What with you being such a big strong Alpha. But you don’t have to worry. We aren’t going to send Hughie anywhere he could get hurt. He’ll visit sick kids in the hospitals, take some orphans to the zoo, talk about how Vought supports Omega rights. We’ll pair him with Starlight, the media loves her right now. Nothing dangerous. But I need you to make sure he’s safe. I don’t need that asshole Butcher harassing him! You can do that right? Be my good boy?”

Homelander’s breath caught in his throat as Madelyn reached up to stroke his cheek. They hadn’t been able to have much private time lately and he had missed this. She had been so busy with her work, not to forget that little milk monster. God how he hated that baby! He didn’t understand why Madalyn felt like she needed a baby of all things when she had him. But at least she was finally coming to her senses and remembered that there were things only he could do for her. It certainly didn’t hurt to hear her complain about Butcher. “I will take care of the Omega.” he promised. When she pulled away he almost whimpered.

“I mean it Homelander.” she said, back to business. “Nothing can happen to Hugie. If some Alpha or Beta hurts him and word gets out it will ruin everything. Don’t let Butcher or any of his crew fuck this up!”

“Of course.” he smoothly assured her. “Let's get back the Omega and welcome him properly.” They both started for the door before Madelyn’s assistant came in. “Ms. Stillwell your nanny is online one.” 

Homelander stopped and frowned, he expected her to tell her assistant to wait, after all they had important Vought business to take care of! But to his dismay she waved him on. “Go take care of what we discussed.” Homelander pressed his lips together. He wanted to argue but they weren’t alone. So he put on his on camera smile. “Right away.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Starlight felt like she was seeing a ghost. She had thought she would never see Hughie Campbell ever again. They had met shortly after she had joined The Ten. But he had met her as Annie. She had been depressed over being sexually assaulted by Translucent and met Hughie in the park when he asked if she was okay. She had been anything but okay but talking to Hughie had helped her feel better. After Homelander and Stillwell left she rushed over to Hugie and hugged him.

“Ohmigod Hughie what are you doing here?!” she exclaimed after she pulled away. “Are you okay? You never answered my calls or texts!” At first she had been hurt and then angry, after that she just became worried and lonely again. She had liked Hughie and asked to meet him again, but when he explained that he was leaving town soon they had exchanged numbers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hughie stared at Starlight. Of course he remembered meeting Annie, the woman who had seemed so sad and lost. His Omega instincts had kicked in and it had been impossible to just walk away. Not that anyone would know thanks to his scent blockers, looks like he hadn’t been misled and they were strong enough to keep him safe from supes.

“Uh….surprise?” he said with a weak laugh. “So…..Starlight huh?” He thought back to when she had been conflicted about her job. Well now he understood what she had been talking about a lot better. “Sorry about disappearing. Some pretty crazy shit happened.” Like getting caught by Vought.

“Starlight? Do you know our new recruit?” a voice asked.

Hughie jumped and turned to see Homelander. Christ that guy needed to wear a bell or something! It seemed Starlight was also nervous at the blonde’s sudden appearance. “Oh….um….kind of.” she began. “We met a few months ago, though at the time I was dressed as a civilian. I didn’t know he was a super.”

“Uh yeah.” Hughie quickly agreed, not wanting Annie to get into trouble. “I had no idea I was talking to Starlight!” When Homelander’s creepy ass smile grew Hughie did not feel better, if anything he felt like something bad was about to happen. No good could ever come of a smile that fake.

“Well isn’t that nice. I guess that means I still get to be the first to officially welcome you to The Ten.” Homelander said in a loud tone the whole room could hear. “I must say it’s very exciting to have an Omega on the team.”

Hughie froze, well shit. It wasn’t that he expected to keep it a secret but he had been hoping to at least tell the others on his own terms. But Homelander had fucked that idea six ways to Sunday and didn’t even have the decency to to give it cab fare for the ride home. He wondered how worth it breaking his hand after punching Homelander in his smug face would feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, Homelander, that was a dick move. I'm sure we all were expecting Butcher to be the first one to make Hughie want to punch a supe in the face. In the next chapter you will learn more about Hughie's past and how he got put into Vought's tender care. Homelander will start to rethink his stance on some things as well.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about Hughie's past. Butcher fucks up, Maeve and M.M. are saints, and Homelander starts to rethink things

To be honest Hughie didn’t remember much of his early childhood, there was a lot of moving around with his guardians. They always had to be careful and not draw attention to themselves, and most importantly he should NEVER use his powers around anyone else. He didn’t fully understand until he was twelve and presented as an Omega, that was when everything had to be explained.

Of course he knew about Vought, they were the company that managed super heroes. If it turned out that you had powers they would come and collect you, take you to a special place to learn about your powers. When he was little he kind of thought of it like being sent to Hogwarts, and he didn’t understand why he wasn’t going to go to the Academy. Whenever he asked he was just told that it wasn’t the time.

After he presented he was told about his early years. Vought had all kinds of supes under their employ, one knew what a child would present as so they could figure out where to place them. Apparently Vought didn’t want to risk putting too much effort into a little superhero hoping for an Alpha only to get a Beta. What wasn’t really clear was how Vought knew where the super children were, Hughie guessed they had a super for that. They would trust the parents to an extent, but if it seemed like they were hiding things then plants were placed. Your next door neighbor, the new nanny, a teacher, a school nurse, mail carrier, maybe even your co worker or boss could be a spy placed to look into if your child was a late bloomer or if you were trying to hide your child.

He found out he was being hidden, because he was an Omega super hero, and there had never been one of those before. Vought had been really excited about him, but there was a small group who didn’t know what Vought planned to do with him and didn’t plan to wait to find out. He was smuggled out of the Academy and went on the run, though he didn’t know it at the time of course. But he learned and adapted. Hughie had to be twice as careful. It was hard enough just being an Omega. Raised by Betas who wanted to keep him safe Hughie learned to be careful,but also how to take care of himself. When he turned eighteen he decided to move out on his own. The people that had become his family hadn’t liked it, but just by helping him they all put themselves in danger, and Hughie hated that. But he was stubborn and got his way in the end, keeping the lessons he had learned growing up in mind Hughie set off into the world.

Coming to Vought’s city had been dangerous, but it was where his father lived. It had taken a lot of work to find him. Hugh Campbel was a nervous skittish man. Having his boy taken from him had been hard, and then there was the aftermath of his escape. Hughie doubted Vought had believed the man when he told them he didn’t know where his child was. He wondered what Vought had done to keep him quiet. Everyone knew Vought trained young supers, surely it would look bad to know they had lost a child, so Hughie hoped they had been kind to his father. He had been told his mother died and Hughie had never been able to find out much about her.

While Hughie was glad he had been able to see his dad, it had been a mistake. Even after all these years Vought had been watching him. Or maybe it was meeting Annie, also known as Starlight even if he hadn’t known it at the time. Either way on his way out of the city they grabbed him and the life he had built for himself came to an end.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I must say it’s very exciting to have an Omega on the team!”

M.M.’s eyes widened at those words. There were several seconds of shocked silence, everyone was staring at Homelander like he had just announced he was handing over leadership of The Ten to Billy so he could retire, and then the room exploded into emotional chaos. Was Homelander for real? M.M. didn’t think he had ever heard of an Omega super hero. Had there ever been one or was Hughie the first? Suddenly everything was making a lot more sense. Why the kid seemed nervous, why he was allowed to join The Ten even though his powers weren’t that impressive, and most importantly why he had been put on the team through an order from the boss man.

“Oi! What the hell are you going on about Homelander?!” Billy demanded. “Are you having a laugh? Why the fuck would we want some cunt Omega on the team?!” M.M. was not surprised in the least that Butcher had been the first to recover and, loudly, protest this turn of events. To be honest M.M. was worried about the kid. An Omega super hero? Their lives were dangerous. What id he get hurt? His wife Monique was a Beta but he still couldn’t imagine her out there doing what they did. He would worry about her all the time.

“I’m standing right here.” Hughie pointed out with a huff. M.M. had to give him some bonus points for bravery.

“Shove it!” Butched snapped “The adults are talking!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hughie knew he should back off, let things go and let the Alpha sort things out. It was the Omega thing to do. Well the joke was on Vought because he was a shitty Omega. For starters he wasn’t a small little doll that an Alpha could pick up whenever the mood took them, he was quite tall for an Omega. He could cook well enough to not starve when he put enough roots down to get a semi permanent place to live, but he didn’t have a desire to cook for others and provide though he did like to bake. He was used to speaking his mind, though he knew not to go out of his way to antagonize an Alpha. He wasn’t the type to just roll over for an Alpha and he didn’t let himself be pushed around just because he was an Omega, though there were lots of times when his spirit didn’t mean shit. Though probably his biggest flaw was that he wasn’t helpless, he wasn’t going to stand around and wait for some bg brave Alpha to save him.

Most Alphas were jerks and Hughie had no interest in being with one. He spent his life avoiding superheroes and now not only was he stuck in a group with them there were four Alphas.

“Look you can stamp your foot like a bull in a china shop all day, but I’m here so let's just make the best of it okay?” He had been trying to play peace maker, when Butcher turned his gaze on him Hugh quickly realized his words had not had the desired effect. Maybe he shouldn’t have said the bull part. Hughie took a step back as the Alpha approached.

“Want to run that one by me again mate?” he asked with a dangerous growl in his tone.

Hughie kept moving back but Butcher just kept coming. “L-look...I just meant…..

“What did you mean? Cuz it sounds to me like you were just being a mouthy little twat that needs to mind his own damn business.” Hughie hated it but his Omega instincts were taking over. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, his heart was in his throat and his stomach had dropped. He just wanted to curl up into a ball.

“Butcher man what the fuck are you doing?!” an angry voice shouted  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
M.M. was pissed after that pathetic display of macho Alpha bullshit. “Back up and stop crowding Hughie!” He could see that Hughie was about to break down. He was sure Butcher’s angry Alpha pheromones had hit the kid like a train. And maybe the kid should have picked his words more carefully or just stayed out of it so Butcher and Homelander could have it out like the rest of them had planned. But he didn’t deserve to have an angry Butcher crowd him.

He could see the exact moment Butcher realized what he had done and that it had been wrong. That was just how it was with Butcher, he often took things a step too far.And in classic Butcher fashion instead of owning up to it he put his walls back up and backed off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Homelander frowned a bit at what had just happened. It was clear that Butcher had overwhelmed and scared the Omega. And as much as he hated to even think about Butcher doing anything right, he had kind of proved a point. An Omega was a fragile and delicate creature, one didn’t belong on The Ten. Couldn’t Madelyn make his statement about equality by making the Omega her personal assistant or something? He hated the scent of distressed Omega and it was coming off Hughie in waves.

Shouldn’t they have waited for a better Omega? This one was appealing, most Omegas were, but Homelander didn’t think he was anything special yet. He knew this wasn’t the reception Madelyn had been hoping for. But maybe if she had been focused on her fucking job instead of that stupid baby things wouldn’t have ended up like this.

“Can someone do something about…..this.” he waved his hand at Hughie who was still shaking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fucking hell, why were men so useless?! Maeve stepped up and carefully approached Hughie, she was having her doubts like she was sure everyone else was, but now was not the time for that. There was a scared and shaken Omega to deal with. “Hey….Hughie right?” Of course she knew his name. But she needed to say something in a soft soothing tone  
“It’s okay sweetie. Butcher isn’t going to hurt you. M.M. will break every bone in his body before that happens.” As she spoke she slowly and carefully approached. She made sure to keep her scent as calm and soothing as she could, hoping that as a female Alpha Hughie would be more receptive after the shit show that had just happened. Maybe having Starlight would be better but Maeve was used to soothing an upset Omega.

“Welcome to the team. I need you to do something for me. I need you to just breathe…..” Slowly Maeve coached Hughie until he was able to peel himself away from the wall Butcher had backed him up against. The bitter smell of distressed Omega faded away and was replaced by a calmer scent. Maeve even got Hughie to hug her before she led him to a chair.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Homelander watched this and was impressed. He had dealt with Omegas to an extent. He had never really been interested in them. There seemed to be too many strings attached to them. He wanted someone strong like Madelyn. But watching Maeve help Hughie got him thinking. She had complete control of the situation. 

The Omega had looked ready to have a panic attack and he had not wanted to deal with that, but Maeve had changed everything with a few sentences. She was now sitting with Hughie holding his hands while she spoke softly to him. It was like she had….control. That was something that had always appealed to Homelander. He was starting to have second thoughts about having an Omega on the team.

Madelyn was so busy with her pathetic little whelp.When ever he saved an Omega they always tripped over their own feet to fawn over him, and he always enjoyed that. Maybe having an Omega would be a nice change of pace. He remembered very well when Madelyn had scolded him after the plane crash incident. He had just been trying to protect her and she had thrown it back in his face! But….this Omega was different. Omegas were weak and frail. Hughie would need someone to take care of and protect him.

Well okay then! It was decided. Homelander was going to take this Omega as his own, showing Madelyn he didn’t need her. Why would he when he had his own Omega to take care of? Homelander smiled, this was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butcher, this is why we can't have nice thing. And Homelander Hughie may be an Omega but he isn't a toy! Not that you really care. Don't worry, the others will have a much nicer reaction to Hughie once things settle down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave kudos, comment, or bookmark.


End file.
